


Well, you are a little dumb, Jonah Beck.

by Fluphies



Series: Good Times to Use Last Names [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: When Jonah is 17 and Cyrus is 16, they admit their feelings to one another. But back during the Good Hair Crew's summer before ninth grade, Cyrus and Jonah were invited to a sleepover at Marty's with a bunch of basketball guys. Jonah might've been a little dumb, but he learned more than just how to roast a marshmallow that night.aka the sleepover with s'mores from "You're a dirty liar, Cyrus Goodman."





	Well, you are a little dumb, Jonah Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> \- names of basketball team members taken from the basketball in time capsule buffy.   
> \- minor tyrus bc this is completely jonah PINING. (but i won't do tyrus dirty dw)

At their usual booth in the Spoon, Jonah sits alone, sipping on a Coke and answering a text from Gus, who texted him first in a panic about his nerves trying out for the high school ultimate team next week. It was surreal to him. When Jonah went into high school most of his  _ best  _ friends still had another year left, but now everyone else is freaking out while Jonah gets to enjoy the calm that is sophomore year. 

It’s the last week of summer.

That’s when Cyrus bursts through the door and plumps down into the seat across from him. “I need a favor.”

Jonah pretends to think despite knowing the answer. “As long as it doesn’t involve danishes I’m in.”

“Tj invited me to a sleepover,” he explain.

“And this is a problem?”

“It’s a jock sleepover, at Marty’s place.” Cyrus does that thing where his voice goes up an octave. “with a ton of basketball guys and if you don’t come with me I will literally not come out of this alive.”

In eighth grade Marty made the basketball team, making the circle of friends complete. Cyrus was friends with TJ and TJ was friends with Marty and Marty was friends with Buffy and Buffy was friends with Cyrus.

The missing puzzle piece was Jonah “Ultimate Frisbee” Beck. Who was also a soon to be tenth  grader.

He sighs. “You do realize they’re basketball players not murderers.”

“Are you saying Buffy couldn’t kill you?” Cyrus counters.

“Touché.” Jonah sits back in his seat and crosses his arms. “But on that note, Buffy wouldn’t kill you.”

“Which would be great if Buffy could come, but she has a family dinner thing her mom won’t let her sleepover with a bunch of guys.”

Jonah argues, “Her mom lets her sleep over at your house.”

“Yeah, but I’m gay.” Cyrus raises his eyebrows.

 

It had been a mere two weeks since he’d come out to Jonah, and what a strange two weeks it was. Jonah always had an inkling that Cyrus liked guys. I mean, Cyrus had been running around calling guys cute around Jonah for the past year, so he wasn’t exactly hiding it. It took movie night at Andi’s for it to finally come out in definitive terms.

It went something like this:

Andi was on a 90s kick. This meant, of course, they were watching  _ Clueless. _

“What the heck?” Jonah stared at the TV screen as the credits started to roll. “That’s her brother.”

Andi got up to make more popcorn before the next movie, leaving the other three: Buffy, Cyrus and Jonah, to speak their feelings.

Cyrus sat up from where he laid with one of Andi’s couch pillows under his head. “I don’t know about you guys, but I would never date my brother.” He laid back down. “Even if we weren’t technically related. And he was hot.”

Buffy glared down at Cyrus, slightly confused, slightly concerned. “Cyrus,” she said like it’d bring Cyrus back to reality if he said something he didn’t mean to. Then she ticked her head towards Jonah.

Cyrus looked up at the couch where Jonah sat, with an oblivious look on his face. Then just laughed.

“Just tell him already instead of being mean,” Buffy said.

Jonah, still not quite clued in on what was happening, scrunched his eyebrows down over his eyes. “What?”

Cyrus smiles then looks at Buffy. “No, I want to see how long it takes him.”

“You’re mean, Cyrus Goodman.”

“Ripe coming from you, Buffy Driscoll.”

Andi came back with the bowl of popcorn. “Why are we using last names?”

“Because Cyrus is teasing Jonah,” Buffy explained.

“About what?” Andi asked as she settled onto the couch again.

“They won’t tell me,” Jonah pouted.

“Well, you are a little dumb, Jonah Beck.” She put her hand on his shoulder in fake pity. Then she turned to the other two. “So what aren’t we telling him?”

“We aren’t not telling him anything,” Cyrus said. “I called Paul Rudd hot, but said I wouldn’t date him if he was a non-blood relative.”

“So you’d date him if he wasn’t related to you?” Andi asked.

“I’m pretty sure he’s older than all four of my parents. But if we’re talking young Rudd as Josh in  _ Clueless,  _ yes.”

“Oh,” Jonah said, finally. “OOHHHH. I got it.”

“I’m gay, Jonah.” Cyrus smiled up at him.

“Yeah, I got it now.”

 

Back at the Spoon, Cyrus is still telling Jonah about the basketball sleepover. “Anyways, I already asked TJ if you could come and he said anything to make me happy.”

“Ooh, someone has a crush,” Jonah teases.

“I do not.”

“I meant TJ.”

“Oh, um.” Cyrus swallows. “So will you come?”

Jonah pretends to think again. “Anything to make you happy.”

 

Cyrus rings the doorbell, standing beside Jonah, a tupperware of brownies in his arms.

Marty answers.

“Yo! You guys made it,” he grins. “The guys are in the kitchen. What’s this?” He nods to the tupperware.

“Brownies,” Cyrus explains. “My stepmom won’t let me go anywhere without a baked good.”

Marty takes them from him. “Bless your stepmom then.”

In the kitchen, basically THE WHOLE basketball team (minus Buffy sadly and maybe some of the bench warmers) is scarfing down a pizza.

Nick burps. And the team applauds him.

Jonah makes a face.

“Straight boys,” Cyrus whispers to him.

TJ’s face lights up across the kitchen table. “Hey, Underdog.” He points to an open space to pull up chairs.

The two grab paper plates and load up with pizza then squish into the conversation.

“WE HAVE BROWNIES!” Marty announces. 

The team cheers.

“Thank Cyrus,” Marty says.

“No, no,” Cyrus corrects him. “Thank my stepmom.”

“Dude,” Mikey says, opening the container and biting into a brownie. With his mouth stuffed, he adds, “I love your stepmom.”

A few of the guys coo at him.

Mikey frowns. “Don’t be gross.” He points to Cyrus. “Unless she’s hot.”

Cyrus looks completely appalled.

“‘Don’t be gross’ he says,” Marty mocks. “‘Don’t be gross’ he says before doing exactly that.”

Nick chimes in. “Well, if she’s hot then is it still gross?”

“YES!” about five guys shout at once.

TJ leans in close to talk to Cyrus. They aren’t making any effort to include Jonah, but he can hear then none the less.

“Sorry about the guys,” TJ says. “They can be a little ruthless.”

“It’s okay,” Cyrus assures him. “You learn to separate yourself from the situation after a while.”

“If it’s any consolation, I can be a distraction.”

Jonah fights the urge to roll his eyes. Are TJ and Cyrus always like this? Because Jonah actually can’t sit here and watch Cyrus be all giggly around Turdy TJ.

Except he’s like that. For the whole night. 

When they sit down to drink straight from a couple two liters taking turns playing video games like PUBG which Jonah assumes is an acronym for something, Cyrus and TJ sneak off back into the hallway and come back giggling harder than before.

The only time they aren’t distracted is when the team does a giant skype call with Buffy because even if she isn’t allowed to stay the night, they want her to be included. The team attempts to fit onto screen.

“Ooh someone’s dressed to the nines,” Marty observes. Buffy’s just wearing a nice shirt and has her hair done up, but Marty would compliment her any day.

She plays with the necklace around her neck. “Family dinner, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” TJ says, “How’d that go?”

“Good,” Buffy sighs. “I would much rather be there with you guys though.”

“Well, you’re here in spirit,” Cyrus smiles.

 

After exhausting their eyes with video games and skype calls, they move to a move “analog” form of entertainment.

“It’s dare Jenga,” Mikey says, setting up the tower in the center of the carpet.

Cyrus stares at it from his spot on the floor by the couch. “It’s what?” 

“Dare Jenga.” Marty explains. “Each block has a dare on it. If you knock over the tower, you have to do the dare that’s on the block you were pulling.”

“Oh no,” Cyrus stutters. “I have to coordination of newborn goat.”

“And how’d you come to this conclusion?” TJ teases.

TJ teasing Cyrus is seriously getting on Jonah’s last nerve.

“Can we just play?” he blurts, more annoyed than he intended, shocking himself.

Karma comes quick, though, because Jonah knocks over the Jenga tower first.

The block says  _ put on a dress. _

“Come with me,” Marty grins. Then he drags Jonah up the stairs.

 

Jonah steps down the stairs slowly. The dress makes him hold himself differently. It’s pink with long sleeves and hits just below the knees.

“He looks like freaking Eleven from Stranger Things,” Nick laughs.

Everyone is throwing out their comments except Cyrus. Cyrus is just looking up at him, eyes wide, but face soft. Something makes Jonah feel the blood rush to his cheeks and he’s not sure if it’s the dress or the way Cyrus is looking at him.

TJ knocks over the tower next.

“Profess your love to the person to your left,” he reads.

It’s Cyrus. Of course it just  _ has  _ to be Cyrus.

“Here goes nothing.” TJ spins around and grabs the boy’s hands. “I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that--shit--what’s the next line?”

Cyrus punches him. “Are you quoting a movie?”

“ _ When Harry Met Sally _ ,” TJ says like it’s obvious.

“We haven’t gotten to the 80s yet,” Jonah interrupts, talking about the good hair crew movie nights. He’s not sure why its so important he interrupts the declaration of love, but the only thing he wants is for it to be over.

 

Ten minutes later, Cyrus knocks over the tower.

“ _ Read your last text convo out loud, _ ” the block says. Cyrus digs his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. “Okay, I was texting Buffy.”

He scrolls up a bit and stares at his phone. Suddenly, his expression is unreadable, but it looks the most like fear.

“Come on,” TJ eggs him, “read it. I’m sure we’d love to hear what our dear teammate says when she thinks none of us will hear it.”

Jonah takes the phone from Cyrus with almost zero effort because Cyrus is frozen. He runs his eyes over the texts, reading them in his head first.

**B: You sure you’re okay spending the night with you know who?**

**C: I like him so much. I just hope this whole sleepover thing doesn’t turn out to be an absolute disaster**

**B: just don’t have any physical issues**

**C: okay Buffy. I am going to LITERALLY throw my phone out the window if you make one more inappropriate comment about my innocent romantic endeavors**

**B: if you can even call them romantic**

**C: last straw buffers last straw**

“Jonah, read the texts,” Marty says, confused why everything is taking forever.

Jonah looks at Cyrus who looks like a dam about to burst. He can’t make him go through the pain of everyone knowing. Even if Cyrus didn’t say a name, it’s obviously one of the guys here

“It says,” Jonah swallows and searches his brain for what to do. “Buffy said,  _ my mom’s making me wear a sweater to the dinner even tho it’s 900 degrees out.  _ Then Cyrus sent her a bunch of water droplet emojis. And Buffy said,  _ I don’t sweat.”  _

Marty starts to laugh. “Oh, we’ve all seen Buffy sweat.”

Then TJ adds, “Yes, we have. She’s a dirty liar is what she is.”

Jonah hands the phone back to Cyrus.

“Thanks,” Cyrus whispers, and not just for the phone.

 

It’s three in the morning and Jonah can’t sleep. He can’t sleep because TJ snores and Marty kicks and because Cyrus is right next to him on the living room floor so close he can hear his breathing.

Jonah rolls over to face away from him because maybe if he can’t see him, he won’t think about him.

“Psst. Jonah. Are you awake?” Cyrus whispers at the back of his head.

“No.”

“Oh, okay.” Jonah hears Cyrus flip under the covers. After a moment, he flips back. “Wait a second.”

Jonah laughs. “Can’t sleep.”

“Me either. And I’m hungry.”

“There are probably leftovers in the kitchen.”

Cyrus shoves his blanket off and sits up. “Race you?”

“You’re on.”

 

There’s not a single slice of pizza left and no brownies for that matter either. Cyrus flicks on the stove light as they begin rummaging through the rest of the kitchen for something to curb their hunger.

“Close your eyes,” Jonah says with his head in the pantry. “I think you’ll like what I found.”

Cyrus stands with his arms at his sides and his eyes closed waiting for Jonah’s surprise.

“Okay, open them.”

Jonah is holding in his arms graham crackers, chocolate bars, and a bag of marshmallows.

“You’re a genius, Jonah Beck.”

They decide to roast the marshmallows over the stove because they don’t exactly have access to a campfire at the moment. They whisper, hoping not to wake anyone, resting their elbows on the edge of the stove so they’re hunched close together.

For the most part, everything they say is funny, or at least laughable, and Jonah isn’t sure why he can’t look at Cyrus without smiling. Maybe it’s because they spent the night doing different things in the same room, and now finally they’re alone. Maybe it’s because everything is funny when it’s three in the morning.

Holding his marshmallow over the flame, Cyrus goes quiet. After a moment, he says, “Thank you for covering for me earlier.”

“No problem, Cyrus Goodman. We all know u kind of suck at lying.”

“Hey,” Cyrus jabs him with his elbow, “I pretended to be straight for most of my life.”

“You do this thing,” Jonah says, turning his head to look at Cyrus, “where u say really sad things like they’re a joke.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Cyrus laughs.

“Oh yeah?” Jonah bumps shoulders.

Cyrus bumps back.

“So who’s the guy?” Jonah finally asks the real question.

“Huh?”

“The guy who you like so much it hurts?”

Cyrus rolls his eyes. “I don’t think that’s the wording I used.”

“You’re avoiding the question. At least give me a hint.”

“Fine. He plays a sport,” Cyrus offers.

“Oh, real fair. We’re at a sleepover with a bunch of boys on the BASKETBALL team. You have to make it a little easier.”

“His hair isn’t as good as mine.”

“No one’s is.”

“Exactly.”

Part of Jonah doesn’t want to know the answer. If he really did, he could ask  _ hey, is it TJ?  _ And Cyrus would say yes or no, and Jonah would just have to run through the team of guys until he found his answer, but instead he asks, “Did you spend a lot of time with him tonight?”

“Not as much as I would’ve liked to.”

He spent so much time around TJ that it probably isn’t him. Except maybe even after all that time, Cyrus would have wanted to spend more. Jonah’s sure TJ wanted to spend more time with Cyrus, everyone must’ve, especially Jonah. 

And here Jonah is being jealous of Cyrus hanging around the boy he might like because one daunting detail that Jonah overlooked about himself. He likes Cyrus. Maybe even more than that.

It hits him right then, with Cyrus roasting a marshmallow over the stove burner with his elbow on the counter. He looks up through his lashes at Jonah, then back at the flame, a shy smile gracing his lips because everything is so freaking funny at three in the morning.

Jonah starts to think it’s the first time he wants to kiss him. Until suddenly he’s remembering the time they ran through the rain and by the time they found shelter in a phone booth they were both soaking wet. He’s remembering winning regionals for ultimate frisbee, Cyrus hugging him so tight, he thought he might feel his heart beating against his chest. He’s remembering Cyrus burying his face in his pillow after his voice cracks singing along to High School Musical.

Jonah starts to think he’s liked Cyrus for a very long time.

It hits him so hard it’s like an alarm is going off in his brain.

“Jonah! Your mallow!” Cyrus shrieks.

Jonah glances down at his empty fork, the marshmallow melting in the flame. “Crap! Turn off the burner.

Cyrus does, but it’s too late. The sugar carmalized then burnt so it was emitting a ton of smoke.

The two of them fan their arms to clear the air, but it’s not enough. That’s when the smoke alarm goes off.

It wakes the whole house, all the boys, Mrs.From-The-Party (who is rightfully pissed). But when they ask Jonah what happened, he can’t answer.

Because what happened was Jonah’s feeling for Cyrus hit him like a freight train so hard he lost all focus.

He hadn’t even noticed it fall from his fork.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs.Goodman.”

“Any time.”

Jonah shuts Cyrus’ mom’s car door and heads up his driveway and into his house. He’s tired out of his mind from not sleeping a wink after the alarm went off. He needs to talk to someone, but his options are his ex-girlfriend, the guy he likes, and his parents who don’t even know he likes guys.

He watches from the window as the Goodman’s car rolls down the driveway. He waits until it’s out of sight, then pulls out his phone and calls the only person he can think of.

After a moment, Buffy picks up.

“I need to talk to you,” Jonah tells her, out of breath.

“And you couldn’t have just texted me?”

“Sorry,” Jonah says. “It was an emergency.”

“What’s the emergency?”

He closes his eyes.

“I think I’m in love with Cyrus.”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly never thought i'd write this but i needed pining Jonah.


End file.
